sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
West Angeln Province
The West Angeln Province was one of the Colonial Territories in the North New World under the rule of the Kingdom of East Anglia. It was officialy proclaimed in 1670. It's government seat was Culpeper, which became imperial territory in 1838. It ceased to exist in 1718, when it was merged with New West Norfolk, Brethwaldland and Prince Cuthbert Land to form the Federate Provinces of the New World. It's 4th governor, Heca Clay, was the person who created the conception of a body of united provinces, although Clay preffered an confederate administration. This proposal gave rise to two major political factions in the colonial territories: one group, supportive of the idea, officialy called themselves Unionists, though they were reffered to as Hecists. Their enemies, centered primarily around the Keeper of the Treasury of West Angeln Province, Wilbert Randolph, called themselves Administers, but were reffered to as Nottists (after Swithelmus Nott , member of the administrative, close ally of Randolph's, who managed to have the King dismiss Clay on the grounds of mismanagement, a charge he himself was dismissed on when Clay was briefly reinstated). After Randolph's fall from grace in 1701, the main advocate for the Nottists became Alfwood Berkeley, who'se family clan would later assume control of nearly all fields of the administrative. However, after Alfwood Berkeley's death in 1714, his brother Herman, who became the next governor, proved to be an incompetent leader, and incapable of managing the movement sucesfully. Obinus Bute then used this against him, and became Governor himself. He immediately began laying the groundwork for the formation of the Federate Provinces. He was, for a very short time, dismissed and replaced with Herman and Alfwood Berkeley's youngest brother, Stigand Berkeley, who, however, showed such signs of independent administration (it was even rumoured he planned for full secession), that he was quickly dismiseed and Bute was restored to his post, two months before the province ceased to exist and he became the first Governor of the Federate Provinces. List of Governors * Gislhere Morryson 1670-1673 * Oslac Yeardley 1673-1677 * Hilary Granger 1677-1682 * Heca Clay 1682-1686, 1688 * Swithelmus Nott 1686-1688 * Wilbert Randolph 1688-1701 * Asser Wood 1701-1709 * Alfwood Berkeley 1709-1714 * Herman Berkeley 1714-1715 * Obinus Bute (1st Governor of the Federate Provinces of the New World) 1715-1718, 1718 * Stigand Berkeley 1718 List of Vice Governors * Eorcenberht Preston 1670-1672 * Eadbald Spencer 1672-1677 * Heca Clay 1677-1681 * Swithelmus Nott 1681-1686 * Wilbert Randolph 1686-1688 * Hlothhere Popham 1688-1695 * Eanmund Vines 1695-1700 * Cwichelm Holbeach 1700-1701 * Oswine Bute (Brother of Obinus Bute) 1701-1708 * Alfwood Berkeley 1708-1709 * Herman Berkeley 1709-1714 * Stigand Berkeley 1714-1715 * Burgric Rigby 1715-1718 * Tobias Berkeley 1718 * Siward Dallas 1718 List of Royal Marshals of the Council * Horsa Tazewell 1670-1678 * Hilary Granger 1678-1682 * Cuthred Floyd 1682-1684 * Oswine Bute 1684-1686 * Baldred Berkeley 1686-1689 (Father of Alfwood, Herman, Stigand,Tobias,Osmund and Coenred Berkeley) * Asser Wood 1689-1696 * Recsige Jocelyn 1696-1701 * Alfwood Berkeley 1701-1708 * Siward Dallas 1708-1718 List of Royal Lieutenants of the Council * Hilary Granger 1670-1672, 1673-1677 * Oslac Yeardley 1672-1673 * Oswine Bute 1677-1679 * Baldred Berkeley 1679-1683 * Osred Waller 1683-1689 * Alhred Clopton 1689-1701 * Siward Dallas 1701-1708 * Eanred Kemper 1708-1712 * Tobias Berkeley 1712-1715 * Bryni Morryson 1715-1718, 1718 * Osmund Berkeley 1718 List of Keepers of the Privy Seal of West Angeln * Oslac Yeardley 1670-1672 * Oswine Bute 1672-1677 * Baldred Berkeley 1677-1679, 1683-1685 * Ecgwald Wilder 1679-1683 * Godwine Kaine 1683-1690 * Osric Gilmore 1690-1697 * Nothelm Irwin 1697-1704 * Ida Hughes 1704-1709, 1718 * Stigand Berkeley 1709-1715 * Hussa Preston 1715-1718 * Coenred Berkeley 1718 List of Keepers of the Treasury of West Angeln * Theodric Berkeley 1670-1675 (elder brother of Baldred Berkeley) * Alhred Clopton Sr. 1675-1680 (Father of Alhred Clopton) * Horsa Tazewell 1680-1684, 1686-1687 * Wilbert Randolph 1684-1686 * Osric Gilmore 1686-1690 * Recsige Jocelyn 1690-1696 * Glappa Tazewell 1696-1701 (son of Horsa Tazewell) * Ida Hughes 1701-1704 * Aella Bradford 1704-1709 * Tatnoth Kibbey 1709-1713 * Oswiu Hunter 1713-1715 * Dyfan Pellham (Father of Cadar Pellham, 5th Governor of the Federate Provinces) 1715-1718, 1718 * Alwig Preston 1718 (Son of Eorcenberht Preston)